Forum:Monique
Skills Monique's skills IMO should be broken down to her in-verse "only" time she went on a mission with Kim in Fashion Victim, with her "other" skills in ASiT being her Alternate Version. How she dealt with travel, gear, and most of her fighting were in the erased timeline. Love Robin (talk) 20:07, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :While I see your point and don't really disagree, there are some things I would mention: :*I suspect there was very little difference between Monique's starting skill set in the erased and original timelines, especially at that particular point. The only change Shego had really made at that point which impacted anyone near Team Possible was moving the Stoppables away, and I highly doubt that influenced Monique's skills at all. Mind you, I have no issue with using only Partners and Fashion Victim as evidence how Monique performs during missions, and shifting the rest down to Alternate. The details would be different, but the overall impression, not so much. :*While it is common to treat things in the erased timeline as if they never happened, I don't know that we should treat them as if they never could or would have happened in the original and repaired timelines, for two reasons. Even after the timeline was erased, there were still echoes of it in the repaired timeline, as evidenced by Ron somehow knowing he hated meatcakes. Also, Monique was never firmly mentioned as participating in anything that would explain her having even average fighting skills, before the reset. Likewise, she gave no indication of being combat ready at any point, and there was repeated evidence of just the opposite even without factoring in anything in ASiT (though I admit it she didn't look quite so bad at it until Australia). Although I suppose it's even possible that she might possess some fragment of her fighting prowess (or even just the will to train) from the future timeline, and just never got enough chances to stumble onto it. Sounds like a decent fanfic, in fact. - Dap00 04:31, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, *my* fanfics deal with Monique as That's So Raven's cousin, being same actress, and that ASiT not only enhanced her seer skills, but she also remembers it. ::Point here for the wiki, though, is while *yes* the "near present" would have very little in the way of divergenses, the fact is, *because* the reset point was at the beginning where Kim and Ron walked out of the school the day they found Ron's house for sale/sold sign, anything from that point forward in the Erased did not *happen* in the Reset. So Monique never got roped into joining Kim on a mission, and certainly not to Australia to find Shego in her face-space or running from exploding golfballs. That's all *alternate*. ::While I'm sure at some point in the Reset, Mo' would have let slip the detail her father golfed, it is a very small detail. I'm more concerned with *other* more major things, such as the discussion of her fighting prowess. In Fashion Victim she basically flipped a swadling of cloth to wrap her opponent in. Meh, I'm sure that was simply an adaption of her normal flip cloth straight sewing skills. ::Also, I expect the only ones to have reset-slippage about the MMP-powered Tempus Simia fluctuations with time, to be limited to Ron, Rufus, and Fiske as not only imbued with MMP, but *there*. ::--Love Robin (talk) 11:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :I agree that the skills should be split up and those skills exhibited in the ASiT reality should be clearly labeled as such. In fact, I wonder if those skills should even be included in the Abilities section or if they should only be mentioned in the Alternate Versions section. :Mknopp (talk) 02:06, September 5, 2013 (UTC)